Pinky and the Brain: Brainania Credits (1995)
"Brainania" Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Written by John P. McCann Directed by Jon McClenahan Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editor Peter Hastings Theme by Richard Stone Music by Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Also Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as The President Jeff Glen Bennett as Alan Fontain Bisque Jim Cummings as Fred Floppel Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Applebee Storyboards Jon McClenahan Model Design Jay Peltz David Pryor Doug Rice Slugging Jon McClenahan B.G. Paint Richard Daskas B.G. Key Design David Pettigrew Doug Rice Sheet Timing Jon McClenahan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editors Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Orchestration Tim Kelly Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Myomancy: Divination by Movements of Mice Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Production Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Assistants to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Voice Over Asst. Erin Keeler Post Prod. Assistant Richard Freeman Production Assistants Bill Devine Shaun McLaughlin Dustin Foster Ralph Soll Animation Services Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1995 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:The WB Television Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:HBO Max